Mémoires d'un Homme
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Les Monstres me font tripper. Les Démons me font gerber. Les Anges me font chier. Particulièrement celui-là, avec son air perdu et son trench-coat miteux, qui passe son temps à me protéger, et à me fuir.
1. Alakazam !

**« Mémoires d'un Homme »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Homme »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Parodie, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance.

Résumé : _Les Monstres me font tripper. Les Démons me font gerber. Les Anges me font chier. Particulièrement celui-là, avec son air perdu et son trench-coat miteux, qui passe son temps à me protéger, et à me fuir._

Personnage principal : **Dean Winchester**

Personnages importants : Castiel, Sam Winchester

Note : Recueil de fics sur l'Homme Vertueux de Supernatural.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes et à qui je n'ai pu répondre ! **

* * *

**~…~**

 **Page 1 du Journal : Alakazam !**

 **~…~**

* * *

« Et comment tu crois pouvoir l'arrêter, hein ? Avec le flingue dont tu sais pas te servir ou la lame qui n'a aucun effet sur elle ? Tout comme tes pouvoirs ? »

Parce que, c'est pas parce que tu es un ange, que ça te protège contre les strip-teaseuses qui dévorent tout cru les beaux gosses.

« Hé, je te cause, Cast-… »

Le bruit d'un manteau, et le vide qui reste. Le chasseur cligna bêtement des yeux, avant de laisser exploser sa rage.

« Je _déteste_ quand il fait _ça_. »

C'était officiel, Dean Winchester en avait marre de ces trouducs ailés qui disparaissaient au moment d'une discussion cruciale, et apparaissaient à l'endroit où il fallait pas. Comme la dernière fois, où cet abruti d'ange gardien était apparu alors qu'il prenait sa douche, _et non, Cass, on peut pas faire ça, même si ma vie est en danger, parce qu'une fille que j'ai plaquée menace de me tuer, et que je suis si canon que même les fantômes craquent pour moi…_

 **« Mais, Dean. Elle avait l'air très en colère. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'en prendre à tes conquêtes, mais ses menaces étaient inquiétantes. Elle criait devant la porte, et… »**

 **« Cass, quand une gonzesse dit** _ **qu'elle veut te tuer**_ **, c'est figuré. Il faut juste lui parler calmement, lui dire que tu regrettes, mais que tu la mérites pas, et… »**

 **Le trouduc au trench-coat pencha la tête doucement, et le fixa d'un air pensif.**

 **« Ah, comme la fois où cette fille t'a lancé ce seau de glaçons à la figure, et bombardé de couteaux aiguisés à la pierre de volcan ? »**

Evidemment, vu comme ça…

 **« Ça ne compte pas, elle était infectée par le virus de la folie. »**

 **« Les autres non, et pourtant elles avaient des glaçons aussi. Et des couteaux, même, pour certaines. »**

 **Dean Winchester sentait le mal de crâne lui** _ **agresser**_ **les neurones.**

 **« Cass, la prochaine fois qu'une nana veut ma peau, tu lui dis que je prends ma douche. Et que je ne reçois personne pendant. »**

 **« C'est ce que je dois répondre, la prochaine fois ? »**

Et le pire, c'était qu'il était _sérieux_.

 **« Ouais. »**

 **« Très bien. Comme tu veux, Dean. »**

C'était pas tous des trouducs, ces anges ? Toujours fringués comme des Men In Black, avec cet air ' _je ne viens pas d'ici_ ' et ' _tu es un misérable humain_ ', et, définitivement, pour certains, un air un peu trop touchant avec des yeux bleus comme le ciel, et toutes les mièvreries du genre. Et puis, surtout, cette manie de se barrer au moment où tu veux leur lancer une réplique bien percutante. Quand tu as raison, quoi.

 **« Cass, on en a déjà parlé. Espace personnel. »**

Surtout quand je mate un porno, et que, merde, ma virilité réagit en fonction…

 **« Mais, Dean, comment puis-je évaluer la distance à laquelle je dois tenir par rapport à toi ? »**

 **« Tiens-toi aussi loin que possible de moi. »**

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait été _sérieux_.

 **« Bordel, Cass, ça fait des heures que je t'appelle ! Tu étais où, bon sang ?! »**

 **« Tu m'as dit de me tenir aussi loin que possible de toi. Donc, j'ai calculé la distance terrestre maximale possible, et l'ai maintenue tout en t'aidant à piéger ce monstre. »**

Le pire, avec Cass, c'était qu'il était _toujours sérieux_.

 **« Oublie ça. »**

 **« Comme tu voudras, Dean. »**

Définitivement, ces anges, c'était tous des trouducs. A veiller sur toi, même quand des nanas plaquées te menaçaient à lancers de glaçons et de couteaux, à apparaître à trois centimètres de toi, quand tu mates un porno, et, à toujours être là, même quand tu le mérites pas. C'était vraiment un trouduc que cet ange- _là_. Oui, particulièrement _celui-là_ , qui avait un peu trop de naïveté, malgré ses pouvoirs.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Castiel, mais… en quelques milliers d'années, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'apprendre les bases de la diplomatie, comme… on ne dit pas des trucs comme ça, _merde_ , ça fait trop bizarre ?! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es bien la personne la plus chère pour moi, Dean. S'il le fallait, je mourrais pour toi. »

Le cerveau du chasseur avait buggé. Alerte du système, alerte du système…

« Cass, _on ne dit pas ça, un point c'est tout_. Ça ne se fait _pas_. Tu ne peux pas… oh, NON ! Pas ENCORE ! »

Bruit de manteau, silence de l'ange.

« Non, mais c'est pas POSSIBLE ! Il a encore… Cass, t'es qu'un enfoiré de mes deux ! Merde ! »

Décidemment, c'était vraiment un trouduc, cet ange qui disait l'aimer, et qui disparaissait avec sa gêne.


	2. D comme

**« Mémoires d'un Homme »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Homme »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Parodie, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance.

Résumé : _Les Monstres me font tripper. Les Démons me font gerber. Les Anges me font chier. Particulièrement celui-là, avec son air perdu et son trench-coat miteux, qui passe son temps à me protéger, et à me fuir._

Personnage principal : **Dean Winchester**

Personnages importants : Castiel, Sam Winchester

Note : Recueil de fics sur l'Homme Vertueux de Supernatural.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci à tous les reviewers et lecteurs ! **

**Ah, je voudrais en particulier remercier Gryf : je ne sais pas si tu viendras faire un tour ici, mais... merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews !**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Page 2 du Journal : 'D' comme…**

 **~…~**

* * *

« Foutez tous le camp ! »

« Mais, Dean… tu vas pouvoir tout ranger sans aide ? »

Ses yeux verts fusillèrent la pathétique tentative de compassion angélique.

« DEHORS ! »

Et Cass se _cassa_ comme le trouduc ailé qu'il était. Tandis que Sammy grogna sa désapprobation.

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

Evidemment, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû leur demander de jouer le jeu. De jouer à un jeu… non, de jouer à _ce_ jeu. Parce que, pour un ange qui n'avait sans doute jamais que compté les nuages (Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il existe des moutons, au paradis), c'était sans doute trop demander.

« Foutu trouduc d'ange, bébé en trench-coat de mes deux, c'est bien la dernière fois… la _dernière fois_ , et 'dernière', ça commence par un D, tiens ! »

En fait, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû demander à Castiel – le trouduc ailé ' _qui ne connaît pas cette référence_ ' – de… _comprendre_ cette référence.

« _Je ne connais pas cette référence_ , _je ne connais pas cette référence_. Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des références ! »

Mais bon, Cass faisait partie de la famille, alors…

…il avait tenté le coup, non ?

« C'est la dernière fois que j'essaye d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère, dans cette planque de trouducs que j'ai appelé ma 'famille' un jour où j'avais trop bu ! »

 _Sauf que, tu bois souvent trop_ , aurait dit Sammy avec son sourire de petit frère chiant (un sourire où on pouvait compter ses dents, et oh que Dean _détestait_ ça).

Les yeux bleus, eux, le contemplaient, songeurs. _Dean, l'alcool n'est pas la solution aux problèmes d'ordre émotionnel. Le jeu non plus. Si je puis t'aider d'une quelconque autre façon, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je ferai ce que je pourrai, et…_

Oh, non. Dean pouvait entendre la voix de Cass dans sa tête, et, bordel de chiottes, c'était chiant. _Chiant_.

« La prochaine fois, on trucidera du monstre, ça au moins c'est clair et net. Puis ça sert à quelque chose, au moins. »

 **Le regard de Sam se fendit d'un sourire.**

 **« Dean, sois patient. Castiel n'a jamais joué à ce genre de jeux. Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais joué, non ? »**

Le chasseur balança la boîte de jeu dans le mur.

« De la patience. De la _patience_. Je t'en foutrai, de la patience, moi ! »

Bon, avec toutes ces conneries, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramasser toutes les lettres. Et, avec un peu de chance, le D aurait disparu, histoire de lui rappeler sa misère…

* * *

Voilà comment le crime avait eu lieu.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, l'un de nous choisit une lettre, et les autres doivent trouver des mots qui commencent par cette lettre ? »

Vu qu'il avait passé trois heures – _trois heures_ ! – à leur expliquer les règles (enfin, à les expliquer à _Castiel_ , qui tenait absolument à comprendre en quoi associer des lettres à des mots relevait de la distraction humaine), il estimait avoir droit à un bonus.

« Ouais. Et je commence, parce que j'en ai marre de tout devoir vous expliquer. »

« Mais, Dean… ! »

Une lettre de bois avait percuté la table.

« A. »

« … »

« …'abeille' ? »

Evidemment… du Cass tout craché, ça. C'était…

« C'est naze. »

« Non, Dean, c'est 'abeille' et… »

« …c'est naze comme mot. »

…mais mignon, au fond. Non, pas mignon : _drôle_. Comme Cass, quoi.

« Amour. »

« Fleur bleue, hein, Sammy ? »

Hé hé hé, il allait leur faire payer les trois heures à pas piger ce jeu de génie.

« Cass, Sam. Je vous rappelle que… il faut qu'un mot soit classe, aussi. Il suffit pas qu'il commence par la lettre indiquée. Quand on dit son mot, les autres donnent leur avis, et s'ils le trouvent bien, alors c'est toi qui remportes le jackpot. Donc, _abeille_ , niet. Et _amour_ , encore moins. »

« Je trouve que le procédé se base trop sur le subjectif pour être approprié et… »

« Et on s'en fout. »

Sammy n'avait pas apprécié le ton, et avait lancé une pique bien sentie – une pique d'intello, quoi.

« Eh bien, puisque tu es si bon à ce jeu, que proposes-tu, comme mot ? »

Il avait souri – vengeur.

« _Amateur_. Ce que vous êtes, tiens. »

« … »

« …ah, tu le prends comme ça. »

En fait, le jeu s'était pas si mal passé, au début (si on mettait à part le 'Bien' de Sammy, et le 'Catharsis' de Cass. Non mais, bordel, entre l'un qui se prenait pour un curé, et l'autre qui inventait des mots qui existaient pas, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge).

Mais, dès qu'on en était arrivé à LA lettre fatidique…

« D. »

…le Sammy avait – bassement – pris sa revanche.

« 'Ducon'. Pour Dean, tiens. »

« Ducon toi-même, Sam. »

Le bébé en trench-coat avait levé la main.

« Dean, je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas reprendre le même mot. »

« Ferme-la, Cass. »

Si la partie continuait comme ça, ses nerfs allaient lâcher, et on était même pas à la lettre N.

« D. Comme… »

…Dean ? _Ducon_ ? Non, pas question. Définitivement, NON.

« 'Divinité'. »

Oh purée. Ça, c'était cool. Pas mal, pour un trouduc d'ange.

« Ok, Cass. Pas si mauvais. Et, tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il regarda. Le Cass ne savait pas _pourquoi_. Alors, le Winchester _mâle_ bomba le torse.

« Parce que, 'Dean' et 'Dieu', ça commence par la même lettre. »

Sam eut un ricanement. Et lui savait _pourquoi_.

« Ah ouais ? Eh ben 'Dean' et 'Déni', aussi, bizarrement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le petit frère était en mode vengeur. Apparemment, il avait pas aimé le 'Cass désespéré' du C.

« 'Déni' est parfait, comme mot. Puisqu'il est comme Dean. Il commence de la même façon, il a la même taille, et est trop petit par rapport à 'divinité', même s'il se compare à 'Dieu'. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

Cass l'avait regardé, perdu.

« Dean, ce n'était pas l'heure de la lettre 'J'. Et cette expression est en deux mots, de plus. »

« … »

Définitivement, c'était une très mauvaise idée, de jouer avec eux.

* * *

« Foutu ange de mes deux… »

La lettre D avait disparu : pas moyen de rejouer à ce jeu débile, non pas que Dean aurait _voulu_ y jouer, pas encore. Non, définitivement, non, même si le visage de Cass s'était illuminé, quand il avait trouvé _ce_ mot-là.

' _Cass, je… je n'ai rien de suprême. Je n'ai… même rien de bien. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne montre pas une telle joie. Pas en disant ce mot-là. Ce mot… maudit.'_

D comme Dean.

 **« Cass, ça n'est pas valable, comme mot. »**

 **« Pour moi, c'est le premier mot auquel je pense. Et je le trouve parfaitement approprié. Après tout, le jeu consiste à trouver le plus beau mot pour chaque lettre qu'on tire. »**

 **Sam s'était arrêté de respirer – comme s'il avait ingurgité toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Dean, quant à lui, avait avalé sa bière de travers.**

 **« …dommage qu'on n'en soit pas à la lettre R. Parce que, c'est 'romantique', ça.»**

 **Une rougeur avait envahi ses joues, et il avait dû hurler pour masquer son embarras. Fichu Sammy.**

 **« DEHORS ! »**

 **« Ah, bravo, ça commence par un D ! Tu t'améliores ! Un point pour toi. »**

 **L'insupportable petit frère avait retrouvé son naze, nul à chier, sens de l'humour. Quant à Cass, il avait exprimé son naze, nul à chier, absence d'humour.**

 **« Sam, est-ce que le jeu se joue en criant aussi ? Cela donne-t-il plus de points ? »**

 **Le cadet Winchester avait hurlé de rire. Et lui les avait flanqués dehors, pour noyer sa frustration dans une bonne bière.**

« D comme dernière fois. D comme dernière fois. Ça c'est sûr. Plus jamais. Plus jamais ça. Préfère encore me faire bouffer par un vampire, ou posséder par Michel… »

Grognon, rageur, vaincu, Dean Winchester avait enterré cette expérience au fond de la commode, là où on était pas prêt de la ressortir.

' _Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Même si…'_

Le visage de Cass, joyeux. Sincère. Sans un milligramme de doute (de toute façon l'emplumé savait pas mentir), de douleur, de déni. Comme si le D de Dean avait vaincu les mots auxquels il aurait pensé, comme 'doute', 'douleur' ou… 'déni'. Le sien, en fait.

« Pfff. Tu deviens trop sentimental. »

Pourtant, en rangeant la boîte de jeu, son cœur s'était un peu pincé. La lettre D, la lettre D…

…où était-elle passée ?

* * *

Dans un coin de son refuge angélique, Castiel méditait sur l'énigme de la psychologie humaine.

« Décidemment, les humains sont fort étranges. A quoi bon jouer à un jeu, si c'est… pour se disputer ? »

 **« Cass, tu comprends rien aux trucs humains. Laisse ça à des pros, c'est-à-dire, moi. »**

 **Sa tête s'était penchée – songeuse.**

 **« Je ne suis pas spécialiste en 'trucs humains', comme tu aimes à le dire, Dean, mais… il me semble qu'un 'pro', dans une discipline, est le meilleur ? »**

 **« Et ? »**

 **Il avait semblé, à Castiel, que ce '** _ **Et ?'**_ **était porteur d'un de ces futurs orages, qui égayaient tant leur maison.**

 **« Tu as perdu 56 parties contre moi, et 32 contre Sam. »**

Castiel aimait beaucoup Dean, mais parfois… non, souvent, il ne comprenait pas ses élans de colère. Enfin, c'était Dean, et Dean…

 **« … »**

…Dean, c'était un mot unique, non ?

 **« DEHORS ! »**

Alors, il avait obéi. Mais, il avait gardé la lettre D : parce que, si elle commençait par 'déni', elle était synonyme de Dean, et proche de 'Dieu'.

Et, c'était, après tout, le plus beau mot qui existe.


	3. Le Bal des Anges

**« Mémoires d'un Homme »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Homme »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Parodie, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance.

Résumé : _Les Monstres me font tripper. Les Démons me font gerber. Les Anges me font chier. Particulièrement celui-là, avec son air perdu et son trench-coat miteux, qui passe son temps à me protéger, et à me fuir._

Personnage principal : **Dean Winchester**

Personnages importants : Castiel, Sam Winchester

Note : Recueil de fics sur l'Homme Vertueux de Supernatural. Ce chapitre ? Semi-AU.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Hello, tout le monde ! De retour, grâce aux gentilles exhortations des autres ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'a remotivée un max ! Résultat : je me suis remise à SPN, et boum ! Fics qui ressortent ! **

**Pour ceux qui suivent _Mémoires d'un Ange_ , je me suis remise sérieusement dessus. Il y a même des clins d'œil à cette histoire dans ce chapitre (et c'est dire ;). C'est un travail qui me tient à cœur et que j'espère mener à bout, pour diverses raisons. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est précieux pour un auteur.**

 **Quant à ce chapitre des Mémoires d'un Homme ? Les adeptes de Gabriel devraient être contents ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et merci encore !**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Page 3 du Journal : Le Bal des Anges**

 **~…~**

* * *

« Ooooooookay. Et, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _merdier_ ? »

Un château en pâtisserie, des chevaux en chocolat (qui bougeaient), un arc-en-ciel en jus de fruit…

…et un roi aussi débile que ses créations.

« On dirait _Le Retour du Jus d'Orange_. »

Ok. C'était QUOI ce MERDIER ?!

« Un peu de politesse, Deano. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans _The_ Palais de mon Royaume, manant ? »

(Ah, ce qui explique _pourquoi_ ce sceptre ressemble furieusement à un sucre d'orge…)

Un bonbon sauta dans la tronche du Chevalier et accomplit la vengeance de la sucrerie. Le sucre dégoulina des traits du rustre, lui tombant sur le bout des lèvres.

Et c'était _à la framboise_ , en plus ?

« J'ai toujours pensé que Docteur Sexy était mieux que Cendrillon. »

« Pas étonnant de la part d'un arriéré comme toi. Mais, cher beau-frère, je lui ai promis de cultiver un peu ton karma angélique, histoire de pas trop déshonorer la famille. Pas que mes abrutis de frérots me tapent pas sur le système, mais, hein… »

Beau-frère. _Beau-frère_. Définitivement, il y avait un _problème_. Mais, le mentionner au Maître des Sucreries – et, accessoirement, Archange de Dieu parmi les plus puissants, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

« J'emmerde ta culture et tout le reste. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles beau-frère ? »

L'Archange _Made in Sugar_ sourit façon _framboise_.

« Deano. _Deano_. Tu es _the_ macho de la série, tu sais, là, le mec hyper cliché avec sa bagnole et ses armes de tueur, qui court les nanas comme mon frère les emmerdes… le protagoniste intrépide et con, qui trucide tout ce qui bouge et qui a pas de seins, avant de réfléchir… et, _mieux encore_ : le roi du déni (d'ailleurs ton prénom ça sonne comme déni, bénis soient les réalisateurs pour ce jeu de mots extraordinaire). Mais même toi ne peux pas aussi stupide, hein ? »

Si l'emplumé devant lui n'avait pas été un _archange_ , Deano… Dean lui aurait foutu une baffe.

« J'ai jamais été marié à une de tes sœurs. »

« Mais à un de mes frères, oui. Et, _le Préféré de Dieu_ , comme on le surnomme ! »

Ok. Maintenant, Dean avait _peur_. Les sentiments, c'était pas son truc. Nan mais, c'étaient pas les gonzesses qui larmoyaient leurs sentiments au clair de lune ? Non pas qu'il aimait pas les lesbiennes, ni les supers épisodes des Cœurs Brisées où… enfin, quoi, il respectait le… beurk, sentimentalisme. Mais quand ça impliquait un certain emplumé aux yeux bleus, là, définitivement…

…NON.

« Gabriel. Tu vas illico presto me ramener là où j'étais. Sinon je te… »

« Sinon tu me quoi ? Je suis le grand Archange Gabriel, le Roi de la Sucrerie et le Magicien des Cœurs… avec toutes les illusions qu'ils comportent, bénis soient ces concentrés de pensées les plus tordues les unes que les autres. Et puis, je ne peux pas t'amener ailleurs que là où tu es, Deano. Ou, plus exactement, ailleurs que là où tu penses. »

Tout ça, c'était pas bon signe. Vraiment, _pas bon signe_.

« Ce qui veut dire… et _merde_. »

« Et oui, _merde_ , comme tu dis. »

Ils se trouvaient donc… dans son subconscient ? Ses rêves, ou un truc du genre ? Oh, _non_ , c'était un cauchemar. Jamais, JAMAIS il ne rêverait de Cendrillon : il connaissait même pas l'histoire !

« Mais si, Deano. Tu l'as vu, quand tu étais petit. Ce dessin animé qui passait à sept heures tous les samedis… tu sais, celui devant lequel tu pleurais en cachette, quand tu t'occupais de Sammy pendant que Papounet allait trucider du vampire ? »

Oh merde. _Merde_. Quand on disait que la télé, ça menait à la perte… il tenta de se rapprocher – discrètement – de la fenêtre, mais cette dernière se retrouva verrouillée par un sucre d'orge.

 _Nan mais. Un sucre d'orge, vraiment ?!_

« Non, Deano, on ne se suicide pas dans un conte de fée, ça fait pas classe. Et, de surcroît, ton promis arrive. »

' _Mon… QUOI ?!'_

Dean n'avait jamais eu autant peur de sa vie – même quand Michel avait failli prendre possession de son véhicule. Parce que, hein, l'Apocalypse, c'était de la gnognotte à côté de… du, beurk, _sentimentalisme_ ?

« Acclamez le Préféré de Dieu et le Gardien des Hommes : le Prince Castiel, _l'Innocence Bleue de l'Eden des Vertus_ ! »

Putain de… merde. Putain de merde.

Cass était…

…il était _superbe_.

« … »

Il y avait d'autres mots pour ça ? Nan, y'en avait pas. Pas quand c'était Cass. Pas quand c'était… c'était cet être, qu'il avait toujours connu et jamais réellement vu. Pas pour de vrai, en tout cas.

« Bave pas trop, Deano. Ça ne fait pas très classe pour un Chevalier. »

« La ferme, Gabriel. »

Ce maintien divin, cette beauté qui perçait le cœur…. les ailes étincelantes de grâce, qui semblaient envelopper les alentours de leur envol… le tout d'un bleu si pur, que les saphirs auraient pâli à côté de cet ange.

« Houya houya, c'est que je verserais presque une petite larme, devant ces pensées (du moins, si je n'étais pas en train de boire ce jus de framboise)… _une beauté divine qui perce le cœur ? Le bleu des saphirs qui pâlissent ?_ Purée, Deano, t'es vraiment cliché, comme macho. Avec combien de filles t'as couché pour penser ça de mon frérot ? »

« Je t'emmerde, _beau-frère_. »

Le victimisé des anges grinçait des dents : mais _the_ victimiseur arborait son sourire d'Archange Tout-Puissant, qui dominait le monde, les bonbons et les frères Winchester.

« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'était vraiment si difficile de le dire ? »

« … »

' _Ouais. T'as pas idée à quel point. Cass est… est…_ '

« Oui, il est pas rien. L'oublie pas, Deano. Ça me ferait pas tellement mal de te le rappeler _éternellement_ , si tu foirais avec lui : mais Sammy apprécierait pas trop le sorbet que je ferais de tes tripes… »

Il y avait un éclat bizarre, sérieux, dans le visage du Made in Sugar. Froid et glacé – comme le sorbet qu'il lui promettait comme éternité, s'il… soudain, l'aîné Winchester se fit la réflexion qu'il risquait plus que de boire du jus de framboise à vie dans ce palais débile, s'il faisait pas face à Cass.

« De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé les sucreries. »

Et, _lui_ – Aile Bleue de l'Eden – qui s'approchait…

« Et puis, j'ai pas l'intention de… »

« Dean. »

Un mot – mais ce fut celui de trop.

« … »

Castiel le regardait, et, putain de merde, Castiel… _le regardait_. Cet être splendide, qu'il aimait, _le regardait_. Lui, l'être humain sans valeur, qui condamnait tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près, et qui avait l'indécence de les enterrer ensuite.

Alors, il dit une chose très stupide.

« Au moins, t'es pas en robe, Cass. Ça m'aurait un peu traumatisé de savoir que je rêve de ça. »

« Eh bien, techniquement, Dean, si. Il s'agit d'une Robe des Anges. Un vêtement sacré qui révèle notre nature la plus profonde. Ce que tu vois est la matérialisation de mon essence pour toi. »

Ce bleu incandescent, ces ailes immenses, qui enveloppaient le ciel… _la Robe des Anges_ ?

« Et c'est également ce que je souhaite partager avec toi. Afin que notre lien… devienne ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être. »

Il n'avait jamais pu voir la véritable apparence de Castiel. Sans doute que celle-ci n'était qu'une mince représentation du sublime, que ses yeux impurs ne pourraient jamais entièrement percevoir. Et pourtant, en le voyant si éclatant de beauté, au milieu de tout ce bleu céleste, il eut envie de pleurer tellement il était _con_.

« N'aie crainte. Tes yeux ne seront pas privés de leur sens, car tu as prouvé que tu étais l'Homme Vertueux : et moi, je te reconnais comme tel. »

L'Innocence Bleue tendit la main vers lui.

« Viendras-tu avec moi sur cette route… _mon Chevalier_ ? »

Chevalier ? Oh, cela. Oui, quand il était petit, il avait (très, très, très) longtemps… il avait rêvé qu'il avait rencontré un Dragon magnifique, aux yeux bleus et aux ailes étincelantes. Que cette créature merveilleuse l'avait touché de sa tête, pour écouter ses rêves de justicier et la légende de deux compagnons.

 _Cass, tu veux que je sois…_

… _ton Chevalier ?_

« … »

Dean déglutit. Ce rêve allait être… long, très long.

« Cass. »

« Oui, Dean ? »

« Tout ceci se passe dans ma tête ? »

« D'une certaine façon. »

« J'aurais tout oublié à mon réveil ? »

« Si tu ne ressasses pas. »

« Et personne n'en saura rien ? »

« A moins que tu n'en parles. »

Alors, Dean Winchester fit la chose la plus bête de sa vie : il s'arma de courage, et prit la main du Prince Castiel pour y déposer un baiser.

De toute façon, il aurait tout oublié à son réveil. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

* * *

« BOUAH HA HA HA ! Roooh, tu me dois un sorbet framboise _Sucrissime_ , Balty, et un. J'ai réussi à les mettre ensemble… dans un rêve, certes, mais quand même. »

Faussement exaspéré, Balthazar l'Elégant fit apparaître la récompense du vainqueur : un des produits des nombreuses succursales qu'il avait infiltrées. Il n'était pas amateur de friandises sucrées, contrairement à Gabriel le Fantasque : mais le bonheur de leur frère commun valait bien quelques sacrifices.

« J'avoue que cet abruti de Winchester est légèrement moins con que je le croyais. Il doit vraiment être énamouré de son angelot, pour oser faire ça, même en rêve. En un sens, ça me rassure pour Cassy. Il a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui. »

« Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour les marier… même Papa – s'il se fiche pas complètement de nous, y arriverait pas. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il lui a pris d'avoir créé Dean Winchester ? »

L'Elégant haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Même contre une centaine de bonbonnières _Mamie Supernova_ ? »

« Mmm… à négocier, cher frère. Essaye avec un nombre à trois chiffres… ? »

Chacun son rêve, après tout.


End file.
